Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy
iOS / Android |EU=July 20, 2017 }} |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platforms = * Nintendo 3DS * iOS * Android |blocks = 5,768 (721MB) |previous = Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy |next = |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Unwound Future |cnext = |dename = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre |esname = El misterioso viaje de Layton: Katrielle y la conspiración de los millonarios |frname = L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires |itname = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle e il complotto dei milionari |jpname = |korname = 레이튼 미스터리저니: 일곱 대부호의 음모 |nlname = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle en het miljonairscomplot |ptname = }} Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy is a new upcoming game in the ''Professor Layton'' series. It features Katrielle Layton, the daughter of Professor Layton. With the help of her talking dog Sherl, she solved various smaller mysteries in London in the hope of finding her missing father. The game was officially revealed on July 27th 2016, during LEVEL-5 Vision 2016 . The name "Lady Layton" was already leaked the day beforehand due to a leaked trademark of LEVEL-5 . The puzzles of the game are designed by Kuniaki Iwanami, due to the passing of Akira Tago. Currently, the game is being promoted through an ongoing campaign, which has people solve puzzles in the real world all around the globe. During this campaign, it is possible to obtain items that can be transferred to the actual game once it releases. Chapters # Prologue: Lady and a Tramp # Chapter 1: The Hand that Feeds # Chapter 2: Song of A Certain Love: Riverside Festival # Chapter 3 # Chapter 4 # Chapter 5 # Chapter 6 # Chapter 7 # Chapter 8 # Chapter 9 # Chapter 10 # Chapter 11 # Chapter 12 Puzzles See Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy/List of puzzles Plot The overarching plot of the game will be about the seven millionaires of London. Episode 1: Clockwork Sweets One of the hands of Big Ben has gone missing and the police call upon Katrielle to solve the case. Episode 2: Song of A Certain Love: Riverside Festival In London, a big festival called the "Riverside Festival" is about to begin. It is a special event where two lovers confess their love to each other on opposite sides of the River Thames. However, right before the last day of the event, two such lovers meet an unnatural death right after confessing. This seems to somehow be connected to the mysterious legend that started the event in the first place. Characters Note: Romanizations not official, please correct where needed * Katrielle Layton * Sherl, Katrielle's assistant talking dog * Ernest Greeves, Katrielle's assistant * Emiliana Perfetti * Inspector Ercule Hastings * Douglas Dert * PC Beate * DC Nick Booker * Gudrun Weldon * Mayor Lowonida (リドリー・フレメンス, Ridley Fremens) * Scuola Gulfretzer (スコーラ・ガルフレッツアー) * Marc Yanchatta (マルク・ヤンチャッタ) * Reggie Yanchatta (レジー・ヤンチャッタ) * Pliske (プリスケ), a (九官鳥) bird * Harry Gilmond (ハリー・ギルモント) * Andrea Quinto (アンドレア・クイント） * Zack Lyle (ザック・ライエル） * Clark Gospek (クラーク・ゴスペック) * Harper Champloo (ハーパー・チャンプル) * Amon Tread (アモン・トレッド) Media LadyLayton_Logo.png|Japanese logo Trivia * Akihiro Hino (LEVEL-5 CEO) stated in a Famitsu article that LEVEL-5's reason for creating a female protagonist was because more than half of all players of the Professor Layton series were female, and selected a female protagonist to appeal more to players . External Links * Official Japanese website * Official English website * Google Play Store (North America) * Google Play Store (Europe) References de:Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre fr:L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires Category:Games Category:MJ